Craftsmen and Chimeras Wiki
Please sign opinions by adding a ~~~~ after your contribution First orders of business #What will a player need to do to create their character? That is, what will they need to prepare in order to have a playable character? How much of this should be regulated? ##Regarding the proposed skill grid... ###The grid system could be used as the place where points earned for taking disabilities are spent. ###The "large" grid: Players receive few points, but those points have a big impact on the character. Most nodes would be very significant and have pros/cons. ####This is an interesting system but a proposed con is that it may lead some players to build a character with the grid in mind. Amade (talk) 22:56, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ####I agree that if the only way to add major changes to a character is through some kind of tree then that is a significant con which decreases diversity. Eleypah (talk) 02:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ###The "small" grid: Players would receive more points, but would not receive any other bonuses for levelling up. Those points would have a lesser effect than in the "large" grid (e.g. +1 damage with melee attacks, +1 AC, +1 movement when bloodied...). ####This would allow for players to feel in control of character advancement without encouraging a tailoring of the character to the skill grid when it ought to be the other way around. Amade (talk) 22:56, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ####It's interesting to allow players to choose their own level-up bonuses but practically we have no way of even trying to balance something like that and typically D&D level ups involve lots of stats increasing, althoguh this could be different for whatever we write I guess. This would be a lot easier to do if we had a way to easily create a grid, but as far as I know we don't really have that. Eleypah (talk) 02:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC) #####I will make an easy way. I don't really think it would be that hard to balance as long as the bonuses are about on par with what players would usually gain for levelling up. Amade (talk) 02:31, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ######In that case I think this is a fine way to go. Eleypah (talk) 02:36, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ###The grid system could also incorporate things not related to combat. Non-combat skills could even be a separate grid. ####I like the idea of allowing players to specialize in terms of combat and in terms of non-combat skills, although obviously this could end up being significantly more work. Eleypah (talk) 02:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ##Magic ###I think the basics are whether we want to work with a "prepared spells system" like a D&D 3.5e Wizard where you technically can cast all the spells of your level but you have to choose which ones you use (I imagine this isn't what we want), a system whereby you gain a certain number of spells each level and the power level of the spell determines how often it can be cast (a la 4e), or if we want spells to be more integrated into the story (ie one would actually have to justify possessing or discovering a new spell). We could also run with a mana system. Thoughts? ####I like the idea of spells being created by some method in-universe, which would encourage players to spend time seeking out new spells if that's their thing. Eleypah (talk) 02:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ####Not sure how I feel about mana but I'm for a limited number of spells being carried at once. I was actually thinking about players carrying a passive ability, 3 regular abilities, and a special ability (like in MOBAs). Amade (talk) 02:31, November 19, 2013 (UTC) #####The potential problem with this is that it seems like it might really disincentivise people from choosing abilities whose primary use is utility. Since those kinds of abilities are the most fun ones, it might be wise to give players some room to have combat variety as well as some utility. On the other hand, you don't want to overbuff spellcasters and make melee useless Eleypah (talk) 02:36, November 19, 2013 (UTC) #When do we start creating the universe? What is the basis we will start with? ##Planes have been proposed: ###How many, what sorts of planes? ####I'm the weirdo who likes this shit. My main interest is that the world be varied in terms of the locations that the players could feasibly travel to, which allows for more interesting and fantastical adventures, where the setting is actually relevant rather than being inferred. Eleypah (talk) 02:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC) #####This has nothing to do with planes lol Amade (talk) 02:31, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ######Obviously. I'm just hoping we don't end up with a setting that's universally uniform. That being said, I think we need someone to throw out a starting idea to unify the setting. Eleypah (talk) 02:36, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ###How connected are the planes (do events in each plane have any connection, will the players need to travel between them frequently...)? #How do we get people to actually edit the wiki?... Category:Browse